Creiper
Creiper is a GRY Sniper Freak conceptualized by YouTube user Yakup3311. His normal theme is Timesplitters Future Perfect OST - Bunker Deathmatch His Anger Mode theme is Timesplitters 2 OST - Siberia Boss Appearance and Behavior He appears to be a GRY Sniper wearing glasses with eyeballs on it. Without them, his eyes are shown without pupils. He also has an habit of making fun of of those who have been defeated or running away from him. Creiper was a RED Sniper who have been imprisoned by Gray Mann after his teammates betrayed him over the robot mercenaries which the latter made. One night, he escaped from the prison and hided in gm_excess_islands where he plans to take Gray Mann himself down. He's often seen stealing weapons from the enemies he killed, giving him bigger chances to defend himself. Powers and Abilities Creiper is able to use his modified PDA, which he's able to summon fake corpses of himself when attacked by enemies. Plus, the PDA makes his Razorback immune to metalic weapons such as Spy's butterfly knife. Once hit, the Razorback will cause a nasty electric shock, stunning the attacker. If his glasses gets knocked out, revealing his pupiless eyes, Creiper will lose his control and enters into Anger Mode. Which he will not stop until the attacker is deceased. While searching, his eyes have "Heat Vision", which he can spot where his enemies are for few seconds. In case of getting wouned, Creiper isn't affected by bloodloss-inducing attacks even inflicted by The Boston Basher, making this type of weapons useless. Faults and Weaknesses * Creiper is also (sometimes)clumsy, which he takes damage from falling when trying to climb. * Non-metalic weapons will easily damage his Razorback. When it's taken off, he will become highly vulnerable to serious damage. * If his PDA's battery ran out of power, it will take an hour to recharge. * Creiper gets in big trouble when attacking, making him to retreat. Notable Videos By the creator * Gmod: A New TF2 Freak Appears. (debut) * Some Scout Drinks a Vitamin Drink. ''RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis'' * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 1 (Voice only) * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 2 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 3 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 4 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 5 (Voice only) * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 7 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 8 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 9 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 10 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 11 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 12 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 13 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 14 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 14.2 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 15 * RubberFruit Steals Dr. Maggot's Golden Painis - Part 16 By the community * Sand/Ground Cloaker (cameo) Category:GRY Team Category:Snipers Category:Monsters made by Yakup3311 Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Blade Users Category:Goofballs Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal